


I am you

by Kujaku



Category: Loveless
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet involving the Zero boys and their need for each other...went completely not how I wanted it, but I like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am you

My eyes flutter open, and I stare into darkness, your body pressed next to mine, as usual. Can you feel that I've awoken, feel my breathing change? No, you're deep asleep, lost in your world of dreams, and I wouldn't wake you for anything. I get up and stretch my cramped legs, and as my tail brushes against you, you softly sigh and turn over. And I know by the smile on your lips that you're thinking of me, because it's the same smile I wear when I'm thinking of you. It's the smile we keep to ourselves, the one no-one will ever see except us. The others can see our grins and share our laughter but those smiles are ours.

Don't worry if you don't listen to me, these words are words I tell you every day. And if not with my lips, then with my heart and my soul.

 

I love you.  
 _I love you too..._

 _  
_

Love...like a lot of things it doesn't really mean anything to us, does it? But it's a word, and by that alone it has great power...but what is it? We don't need it, do we...We have each-other, and that's enough for us. We've told ourselves this over and over again, this unbreakable promise, this binding vow. We don't need to look for anything the others do. We don't need the meaningless touches, the sighs, the little things that they all do to show their affection. What are actions when we have words? We don't need to loose our ears to prove that we care. All we need are the words, the words that bind and hold us stronger than any chain.

And without these words that you say, I would die, because I'd know that you were dead too.

 

I need you.  
 _I need you too..._

 _  
_

The bare light from a passing car cuts across the room and I close my eyes quickly. I can hear you grunt under your breath and I smile again. Another grunt comes from the other side of the room, where Kio is snoring softly. To think that at first he didn't sleep at all the first few nights because he didn't trust us.  
The smile almost drops from my lips as I think on that word... It brings me back to the time where we lost to the others, when I heard you cry for the first time. You thought that I couldn't hear you, that I wouldn't wake up, and you kept saying that you were sorry, and that you'd failed the trust I had in you.  
How could that have been possible? You are my Fighter. I am your Sacrifice. We cannot be apart. We cannot blemish our name. We are Zero, for the good and the bad. I would never do anything that could ever hurt you, and you would never hurt me. Nothing we can do can hurt us.

 

I trust you.  
 _I trust you too..._

 _  
_

I come back into the bed we share, the one that's ours since we came to live here, and I wrap my arms around you. And that's when you wake up, those beautiful chestnut curls spread out on the pillow, that flash of green as you look at me with a blurry eye... And then you smile and bury yourself in my arms as I hold you tightly. And we stay like this, as we always do. Nothing can take you away from me, like nothing will take me from you. Not even death. Where you go, I follow.

 

 _Because I am you..._


End file.
